1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a tool and, more particularly, to an identifiable tool.
2. Related Prior Art
There are hand tools, electric tools and pneumatic tools. Many of these tools are sold in tool kits. A tool kit includes a set of bits and a handle, an electric unit or a pneumatic unit for driving one of the bits. The bits may be screwdrivers, sockets or extension rods. There are various types and sizes of bits, causing a user trouble in getting a desired type and size of a bit.
To solve the foregoing problem, there have been attempts to facilitate the identification of the bits. To this end, the bits may be dyed or painted so that a color layer is made on each bit to represent the size of the bit. However, the color layer may be peeled from the bit so that the identification of is interrupted and the look of the bit is unpleasant.
As disclosed in Taiwanese Patent M341583, a bit 1 is formed with a recess 4. The recess 4 is filled with colorant to form a color layer 41 to represent the size of the bit 1. The area of the color layer 41 is limited by the area of the recess 4.
As disclosed in Taiwanese Patent M343559, a screwdriver is made with an annular groove 121. A pattern 121a is made in the bed of the annular groove 121 by pressing. Alternatively, a color layer 121b is formed on the bed of the annular groove by dying or painting. Alternatively, a color layer 121c is formed on the bed of the annular groove by electroplating. The area of the pattern 121a or the color layer 121b or 121c is limited by the area of the annular groove 121.
As disclosed in Taiwanese Patent M344226, a screwdriver 20 is made with an annular groove 21 to receive color rings 31 and 32. The color rings 31 and 32 together represent the size of the screwdriver 20.
Therefore, the present invention is intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.